Elles en Elle
by Diabella
Summary: Il passait par là, et heureusement, parce qu'elle avait cruellement besoin de quelqu'un présent pour l'aimer et pour lui donner la plus belle preuve de cet amour... 2chap
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, une nouvelle histoire, en deux partie, très courte. Je n'en dis pas plus, la suite devrait arriver demain ou après demain.**

**Disclamer ; rien ne m'appartient, comme d'hab', tout est à Madame JKR ! **

**Bisous**

**Diabella**

Elles en Elle

Partie 1

Au départ, je pensais que ses yeux étaient le reflet de toute la joie du monde, que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, qu'elle était une femme forte et sans peurs. Mais je me suis trompé. Sous ce visage rayonnant se cachait une poupée de porcelaine fissurée.

Un soir, alors que je marchais dans les couloirs du château, rentrant d'un entraînement intensif de Quidditch, j'ai entendu sa voix. J'ai entrouvert la porte de la salle de classe qui se trouvait devant moi et je l'ai vue, assise sur une table face au tableau.

Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas comme les autres !

Je l'entendais parler mais ne voyais pas son interlocuteur. Je suis entré sans un bruit, j'étais à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Et elle était seule !

Non, c'est faux, je ne suis pas différente ! s'exclama-t-elle en réponse à sa propre interjection.

Hermione ? l'appelai-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi, complètement paniquée. Elle tordait ses mains et avait dû gratter ses paumes avec force car elles étaient en sang.

Hermione ! l'implorai-je en me précipitant pour regarder ses blessures. Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que tu n'es pas comme les autres ?

Je… Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre ça, Harry. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle. Je suis folle…

Elle semblait ailleurs, dans une sorte de délire que je ne comprenais pas.

Depuis qu'elle me parle, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne sais pas si je suis elle, ou si… J'ai mal au crâne, se plaignit-elle finalement en se mettant à pleurer.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas non plus quoi faire ! Elle semblait si perdue, si fragile. Elle qui avait toujours eu réponse à tout, qui était de nous tous, la personne la plus saine d'esprit. Elle perdait pied et c'était moi qui en étais désarçonné.

De qui parles-tu ? demandai-je au hasard, craignant une réponse que je ne comprendrai pas non plus.

De celle qui est dans ma tête ! Harry, je sais que c'est mon imagination, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose dans mon cerveau. Il y a un combat entre moi-même et… moi-même.

Elle mit ses mains sur son visage et je sentis qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

Hermione, quoi qu'il t'arrive, on trouvera une solution, tu as dû être victime d'un mauvais sort ! tentai-je de la rassurer.

Elle ôta ses mains de son visage fatigué et planta ses yeux chocolat dans les miens. Sur le coup, je m'en souviens parfaitement, je l'ai trouvée belle, troublante, désarmante mais surtout, fragile. Ma raison me disait que ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'elle vivait juste un moment douloureux et qu'elle aurait, comme toujours, la force de s'en remettre, mais mon cœur, lui, ne chantait pas le même refrain. Il m'ordonnait de la protéger. Contre les autres, mais davantage contre elle-même. J'avais beau me dire qu'elle était ma meilleure amie, j'éprouvais comme le besoin de la protéger comme si elle était mon bien le plus précieux.

Elle me dit que tu n'es pas là pour m'aider, que je n'ai aucun ami, que je ne suis pas comme les autres. Elle dit que je… Qu'au bout du chemin, c'est l'échec qui m'ouvre ses portes ! Que personne ne tient à moi ! Que je suis trop laide et que je finirai vieille fille !

En entendant cela, je voulu me lever et lui demander qui avait dit ça ! Je voulais frapper celle qui osait tenir de tels propos, mais c'était Hermione qui les tenait contre elle-même. Comment faire, alors, pour séparer celle que je connais depuis toujours de celle qui lui veut du mal ?

**Voila, c'est pas terrible, je sais, je fais mieux d'habitude, mais je n'arrive plus trop à écrire, je suis un peu triste en ce moment. Vraiment, je vous fais toutes mes excuses.**

**Diabella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite… Je pense ne pas avoir été trop longue à la poster… C'est la dernière partie, il n'y aura pas de suite… Je suis sur une autre fics. Alors, si vous avez apprécié, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, si vous avez envie de faire une quelconque remarque, laissez moi une review par pitié… ;)**

**Bisous à tous**

**Diabella**

Elles en Elle

Partie 1

Hermione. Comment avais-je pu ne rien voir de ce que je ressentais pour elle ? Elle n'était pas seulement ma meilleure amie, elle était avant tout la femme de ma vie. Celle qui avait toujours été là pour me soutenir, m'aider, me rassurer, me remettre à ma place lorsqu'il le fallait.

Maintenant, c'était elle qui traversait une période difficile et c'était à moi de l'aider. Je savais que je pouvais faire quelque chose pour elle et, même si je ne savais pas encore quoi, je m'étais promis de donner tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'elle soit enfin libérée de cette seconde conscience qui l'empoisonnait. J'étais toujours face à elle, je la regardais presque sévèrement.

"Hermione, écoute-moi bien. Je suis ton ami."

Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire que je l'aimais, mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui rajouter des interrogations.

"Et jamais je ne te laisserai ! Tu es une jeune femme ravissante, pleine de vie et d'une intelligence hors du commun. Tu ne PEUX pas finir vieille fille."

J'eu un petit rire moqueur. Cela me paraissait tellement stupide qu'elle puisse penser demeurer célibataire toute sa vie… J'ai posé mes mains sur ses épaules et l'ai embrassée sur le front.

"Harry, je ne suis pas ravissante, je ne l'ai jamais été ! Tu dis ça seulement pour me rassurer", me lança-t-elle mi triste, mi énervée.

Cette fois-ci, je la secouai un peu violement.

"Hermione, arrête de dire des bêtises pareilles !"

Elle allait répliquer mais je ne voulais plus l'entendre se dénigrer de la sorte. Je me suis approché, et malgré l'apparente brusquerie de mon geste, je l'ai embrassée tendrement. Je l'ai sentie lutter. Pas en me repoussant, mais en se forçant à aller dans mon sens. Finalement, elle a posé ses mains sur ma nuque et s'est mise à pleurer, nos lèvres toujours soudées l'une à l'autre. C'est moi qui ai dû rompre notre étreinte.

"Je t'aime Hermione ! Et moi, je me sens prêt à faire ma vie avec toi ! Tu n'es pas obligée d'être d'accord, ni de ressentir ce que je ressens, mais je suis certain que quoi qu'il arrive, jamais tu ne seras seule !"

Ces mots m'arrachaient le cœur. Bien sur qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas forcément moi. Je lui montrais néanmoins que j'étais tout disposé à l'accompagner tout au long de son existence.

"Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Moi qui ne parviens même pas à ne posséder qu'une seule et unique personnalité… Moi qui risque de t'envoyer balader parce qu'elle m'aura mis des doutes en tête."

Elle était redevenue normale. C'était le moment d'avoir une discussion clair avec elle.

"Explique-moi comment c'est arrivé ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle est avec toi ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop bien. En troisième année, quand j'ai utilisé le retourneur de temps, je pense que ça a dû créer un déséquilibre dans ma tête. Et cette année, j'ai commencé à faire des cauchemars affreux, ou je me battais contre mon sosie. J'ai fini par comprendre que c'était contre moi-même que je me battais, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Lorsque j'avais quelques doutes ou quelques pensées négatives, je l'entendais qui m'incitait à les amplifier."

"Hermione, tu aurais dû m'en parler, je suis là pour ça aussi ! A quoi serviraient les amis si ce n'était à s'aider les uns les autres quand ça ne va pas ?"

"Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Pourquoi ?"

Sa question me désarma.

"Je t'aime parce que… Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas supporté de t'entendre avoir de telles pensées. Ça m'a mis dans une colère noire et je sens au plus profond de moi-même qu'il faut que je te protège. Ça me prend les tripes. Je sens que je t'aime et que j'ai besoin de toi. Que si tu ne vas pas bien, je n'irais pas bien non plus. Que mon bonheur dépend du tien. Et ça, je suis désolé de ne m'en être rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui."

"Mieux vaut tard que jamais."

Et là, j'ai senti mon cœur s'enflammer car c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes contre les miennes. Elles s'accordaient parfaitement l'une avec l'autre. Nos langues se sont croisées, puis frôlées, pour terminer dans un balais infernal qui me consumait tout entier.

Alors c'était de cela que Dumbledore parlait. La magie de l'amour. Une énergie nouvelle qui nous embrase. Cette chaleur au fond du cœur qui nous réchauffe tout entier, qui nous fait croire à nouveau que tout est possible. Hermione s'est reculé de quelques centimètres, ma regardé droit dans les yeux. Son regard était redevenu paisible. Pour combien de temps, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais à ce moment là, je me promis de faire en sorte qu'elle soit en paix le plus longtemps possible. Et j'étais prêt à donner de ma personne pour ça. Car l'amour, c'est plus qu'un échange, c'est être capable de donner sans avoir besoin de recevoir, c'est ne pas se préoccuper de souffrir si c'est pour le bien de celui ou celle qu'on aime.

"Merci Harry."

"Je ne fais que t'aimer."

"C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait, parce que… je t'aime aussi."

**FIN**


End file.
